


We've got time (of our own)

by bathfullofglass



Series: The boy who smells like summer days [3]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Wartime Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Пара моментов, которые Фарриер и Коллинз выкроили для себя.
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Series: The boy who smells like summer days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608793
Kudos: 4





	1. 7 minutes

Второй день день лило стеной, видимость была нулевая, и вылеты отменялись один за другим. Обитатели базы коротали время кто как мог — кто-то за картами, кто-то за разговорами и сигаретами, кто-то, как Коллинз, все-таки высунулся из казарм наружу и сидел в столовой, которую после ужина превратили в кинозал, завесив окна и составив к стенам столы. Крутили фильм, который Коллинз, в общем-то, уже видел — репертуар импровизированного армейского кинотеатра не отличался разнообразием. Так что он рассеянно смотрел на экран, ожидая Фарриера, обещавшего составить компанию чуть позже, и, хм, немного грезил на этот счет. 

Он все никак не мог поверить, что суровый мужчина, в которого он по-мальчишески отчаянно и безоглядно втрескался в свой первый день на базе, испытывал что-то подобное в ответ. Фарриер вел себя поначалу так противоречиво — то отталкивал, то тянулся сам, что Коллинз не мог понять, где были искренние устремления, а где — нечто иное, для Коллинза со стороны непонятное и необъяснимое. Он чувствовал себя в бесконечной веренице мертвых петель — вот он набирал высоту со скупой похвалой, одобрительными кивками и хлопками по плечу, а вот срывался вниз, стоило Фарриеру едко отчитать его или отшатнуться от прикосновения. Поэтому он и спросил, ненавидел ли его Фарриер. И если бы выяснилось, что тот Коллинза терпеть не мог, он бы сгреб осколки своего сердца, закопал их в укромном уголке — будто впервые бы пришлось — и попытался как-то устроиться дальше. Может, попросил бы у «Фортис-лидера» перевод в другое звено — чем не вариант. Но все оказалось иначе.

Он поцеловал Фарриера, поставив на кон все — свое с ним товарищество, свою службу, свою голову, в конце концов. Но это был выстрел, которому стоило дать шанс — Коллинз чувствовал, а чувствам своим он доверял. Без этого в воздухе было нельзя — голова просто не успевала все обработать, и тогда выручали инстинкты и предчувствия, смутные и неосознанные, вели как внутренний компас. И пусть он боялся до чертиков — к чему было, в общем-то, не привыкать, — он сделал это. И Фарриер поцеловал его в ответ. И если закрыть глаза, Коллинз все еще чувствовал тяжелую горячую ладонь на щеке и отголосок дымного виски на губах.

Этот поцелуй стал точкой отсчета, началом нового витка — чего-то большего, чем просто сдержанное товарищество. В повадках Фарриера больше не было противоречивости, сбивавшей с толку Коллинза прежде — он чувствовал, что важен и нужен Фарриеру, как Фарриер был важен и нужен ему. Теперь Фарриер не избегал прикосновений и касался Коллинза сам, чуть задерживая ладонь — не вызывающе долго, привлекая ненужное внимание, но достаточно, чтобы сам Коллинз заметил разницу. А вчера…

Коллинз зажмурился и покраснел от одного воспоминания. Они сидели здесь же, на предпоследнем ряду, соприкасаясь плечами и коленями, когда Фарриер положил ладонь ему на бедро. Он бы сказал, что движение было случайным, рассеянным, если бы Фарриер — не дождавшись возражений — не сжал слегка пальцы, нарочито медленно скользнув ладонью выше. Коллинза будто прошибло электрическим разрядом, он выпрямился и сжал губы, не выпуская ни звука наружу. На лице Фарриера, чуть освещенном сероватыми бликами киноэкрана, мелькнула довольная ухмылка. Коллинз медленно выдохнул через нос и накрыл ладонь Фарриера своей, останавливая ее движение в опасной близости от промежности — но не сбрасывая. Фарриер едва слышно хмыкнул, не отводя глаз от экрана, но руку убирать не стал. 

Остаток фильма для Коллинза прошел в густом тумане. Он мог бы коснуться Фарриера сам, принимая его инициативу как приглашение, но тогда остановиться было бы сложнее, и он не рискнул — пусть они сидели в отдалении от остальных зрителей, собравшихся ближе к экрану, любой подозрительный шорох или вздох привлек бы внимание моментально. Впрочем, в невозмутимости Фарриера он был уверен, а вот в собственной способности сдерживаться — не очень. Справиться с дрожью от выписывавшего круги по поверхности бедра большого пальца он мог, а вот с чем-то большим… Коллинз сомневался. Он и без того чувствовал себя артиллерийским снарядом, готовым разорваться в любой момент. 

Так что сегодня он сидел в одиночестве, надеясь либо на повторение истории, либо на то, что удастся перехватить инициативу самому. Но Фарриера не было. Он почти отчаялся и собрался было отправиться на поиски, но за спиной раздался тихий шорох, и на плечо легла ладонь.

— Жду в ангаре. Через семь минут, — обжег ухо горячий шепот, и Коллинз взглянул на часы, засекая время. Когда он обернулся, за спиной уже никого не было, только тихо хлопнула дверь. Коллинз нахмурился. Что такое ему хотел показать Фарриер, что не терпело отлагательств до завтра? И почему через семь минут, а не прямо сейчас?

Он выждал положенное время, поднялся с места и тихо выскользнул из столовой. Дождь снаружи поумерил пыл, но не прекратился, и Коллинз, тентом натянув над головой китель, поспешил к ангару, петляя между пузырившимися лужами. К середине дороги он осознал бесполезность зигзагов — ноги все равно промокли, поэтому остаток пути несся кратчайшим путем.

В ангаре было пусто и темно, за исключением пятна света от одинокой лампочки над верстаком, на котором сидел Фарриер. Коллинз направился к нему.

— И какого черта ты заставил меня сюда притащиться? — он попытался звучать весело и беззаботно, но хлюпанье в ботинках привнесло в голос ворчливую нотку.

Фарриер спрыгнул с верстака и устремился навстречу, но вместо ответа обхватил ладонями лицо Коллинза и крепко поцеловал. Коллинз ответил, забывшись на пару мгновений, но все же отклонился. 

— Стой-стой-стой, а если зайдет кто? — выдохнул он.

— В такую погоду? — хмыкнул Фарриер. — Питерс отпустил своих. Больше никого не будет.

— Откуда?.. — начал Коллинз, но потерял мысль, когда Фарриер привлек его к себе, обнимая за талию. Он ощутил, насколько тот возбужден, как и сам Фарриер смог оценить, насколько на взводе он. Ох, Иисус и Мария!..

— Но если ты так опасаешься, мы можем… — вкрадчиво проговорил Фарриер и указал взглядом на темный угол со стеллажами запасных частей, где без труда могли затеряться десяток двигателей и полдюжины воздушных винтов, не то, что пара мужчин. Коллинз молча кивнул и позволил Фарриеру утянуть себя в укромный угол. Он был согласен и на меньшее, чем пропахший бензином и машинным маслом проход между уходившими ввысь металлическими полками.

Они целовались горячо, жадно. Китель шлепнулся на пол мокрой тряпкой, его шумно накрыла тяжелая куртка Фарриера. Коллинз кончиками пальцев ласкал затылок Фарриера, вцеплялся в плечи, пока тот покрывал поцелуями линию его челюсти и шею, выдергивал рубашку из брюк, поглаживал голую кожу боков и спины. Фарриер возился с ремнем, и Коллинз тревожно оглянулся на вход в ангар, закусив губу.

— Расслабься, «Фортис-два», — шепнул Фарриер, касаясь губами щеки. — Я слежу за горизонтом.

Коллинз усмехнулся и закрыл глаза, откинул голову, подставляя шею поцелуям, и постарался представить, что он в одном из тех мест, что упоминал Фарриер, о которых рассказывали однокашники-лондонцы до него — полуподвальный бар, где всем было плевать, что в темном коридоре один мужчина прильнул к другому, и играло чуть расстроенное пианино, и джин лился рекой, и с ним был Фарриер, и его руки… 

Впрочем, Фарриера и его руки представлять было не нужно — он был прямо здесь, тепло и чуть щекотно дышал в шею, и Коллинз счастливо улыбнулся, выгибаясь навстречу сжавшей член крепкой ладони, и почувствовал, как вторая ладонь подхватила его спину, притягивая, поддерживая, не позволяя потерять равновесие. Коллинз тихо застонал, отдаваясь размеренным движениям и толкаясь в ответ, безотчетно поглаживал предплечья и грудь Фарриера, сминая рубашку, и когда распахнул глаза, перед ним было его лицо, сосредоточенное и чуть удивленное. Коллинз притянул его к себе, целуя губы и колючие от свежей щетины щеки и подбородок, пока Фарриер не увеличил темп, и тогда бессильно уронил голову ему на плечо, обнимая. Коллинз кончил с приглушенным стоном ему в ключицу, не желая отпускать Фарриера из объятий, но тот аккуратно, почти нежно заставил его отстраниться и дал опереться спиной на стеллаж. 

Металлический край полки холодил затылок, и Коллинз затуманенным взглядом смотрел, как Фарриер вытирал испачканную руку какой-то тряпицей — из тех, которыми механики стирали с рук масло и бензин. В голове роилось слишком много слов — но все они отчего-то казались бесполезными. 

— Ты… — все же выдохнул он, и Фарриер заинтересованно взглянул на него, и Коллинз смутился, но упрямо сделал шаг навстречу, накрыл ладонями щеки и поцеловал — легко, благодарно. Фарриер хмыкнул, отбросил тряпицу и обнял его. Коллинз целовал все напористей и спускался ладонями ниже: по крепкой шее и широким плечам, по часто вздымавшейся груди и до горячего паха, накрывая возбужденную плоть через ткань. Фарриер приглушенно застонал ему в губы, и Коллинз поспешно принялся расстегивать его брюки, с конце концов добравшись до нежной кожи члена. Он огладил кончиками пальцев головку и, оторвавшись от поцелуя, увлажнил языком ладонь, и начал ласкать Фарриера длинными тягучими движениями. Тот, издав утробный звук, вцепился в металлическую стойку стеллажа, другой рукой притягивая Коллинза к себе. Коллинз покосился на вход — никого — и продолжил, ускоряя нехитрую ласку и покрывая поцелуями край челюсти Фарриера. Член в его руке наливался и твердел, и Фарриер вцеплялся в его спину, еще пара коротких движений — и скрипнула дверь. 

Коллинз, с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, молниеносно накрыл свободной ладонью рот Фарриера, заглушая стон, и ощутил, как вторая ладонь наполняется теплой спермой. Он отнял руку от рта Фарриера и приложил палец к губам. Фарриер кивнул. Коллинз тихо нагнулся за тряпицей, наскоро вытер руки и протянул ее Фарриеру.

— Кто здесь? — рассек тишину вопрос. Трэвис.

— Сэр? — подал голос Коллинз, наскоро заправляя рубашку в брюки и выходя на свет.

— Коллинз? Ты чего здесь забыл так поздно? — поинтересовался Трэвис, смахивая дождевые капли с куртки. 

— А, я отвертку искал, — простодушно развел руками Коллинз. — У меня на последнем вылете фонарь [1] чуть не заклинило, хотел поправить. 

— Питерсу доложил? — нахмурился Трэвис, и Коллинз похолодел и медленно ответил: 

— Нет, сэр. Не хотел его утруждать.

Трэвис задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Но ты все равно ему завтра об этом скажи, мало ли, пусть посмотрит, — решил он.

— Как скажете, сэр, — убито проговорил Коллинз.

— Заканчивай поскорей и спать. Метеорологи говорят, к утру небо прояснится, — поежился Трэвис. Коллинз кивнул, нетерпеливо перекатившись с носков на пятки, но Трэвис не спешил уходить. 

— Фарриера не видел? — спросил он, и Коллинз выпалил:

— Никак нет. Может, в столовой?

— Может, — задумчиво проговорил Трэвис и пошел было к выходу, но обернулся: — И приведи себя в порядок. Попадешься кому в таком виде…

— Понял, сэр. Заработался, простите, — покраснел Коллинз, и Трэвис наконец ушел.

Коллинз шумно выдохнул и согнулся, упираясь руками в бедра. 

— Впечатляюще, — усмехнулся, подойдя, Фарриер, полностью одетый, с кителем Коллинза в руках, и тут же нахмурился: — Что там с фонарем?

— Да все с ним хорошо, — простонал Коллинз, распрямляясь. — Это у МакРоя с ним проблемы были, а я не придумал ничего лучше… Теперь еще и Питерсу докладывать. Он меня однажды придушит.

— Не придушит, — покачал головой Фарриер. — Ты ему нравишься.

— Разве? — с сомнением спросил Коллинз, но Фарриер лишь тихо рассмеялся. 

Коллинз вздохнул и уткнулся в его плечо:

— Знаешь, я иногда думаю… Вот было бы место, где были бы только мы, и больше никого, и никаких вылетов по тревоге, никаких любопытных глаз. Только ты и я. Глупо, да?

Фарриер погладил его по спине и задумчиво проговорил:

— Нет, вовсе нет.

Коллинз вздохнул еще раз, отстранился и кивнул на дверь:

— Иди первым. Я чуть выжду и тоже пойду.

Фарриер согласно кивнул, и Коллинз добавил:

— Легенду для Трэвиса заготовить не забудь.

— Не забуду, — усмехнулся Фарриер, чмокнул его на прощание и растворился в ночной темноте. Коллинз смотрел на захлопнувшуюся за его спиной дверь. Пальцы в сырых ботинках начали замерзать, промокший насквозь тяжелый китель холодил сжимавшую его ладонь — но Коллинз стоял будто часовой на посту. Семь минут, в сущности, не так уж долго.


	2. Room 6

В привокзальной гостинице было шумно: постояльцы и ожидавшие пересадки пассажиры обедали, потягивали пиво и беседовали в ресторанчике на первом этаже, и Коллинз незамеченным проскользнул мимо них к конторке, где, склонившись над книгой, скучал седовласый служащий. Коллинз прочистил горло и негромко, но достаточно, чтобы тот расслышал, обратился к нему:

— Добрый день. Я ищу Джона Смита.

Служащий медленно перевел на него взгляд.

— Он… должен был предупредить, что ожидает меня, — торопливо продолжил Коллинз, сжимая повлажневшие ладони. 

— Добрый, — кивнул наконец служащий, будто стряхивая оцепенение. — Да, Смит… Смит в шестом. Второй этаж и направо, — махнул он в сторону коридора.

— Спасибо, — выдавил улыбку Коллинз и поспешил в указанном направлении, но обернулся у подножия лестницы. Служащий вновь меланхолично склонился над книгой. Коллинз взлетел через ступеньку до второго этажа и остановился.

_— Джон Смит? Серьезно? — поднял брови Коллинз, и Фарриер хмыкнул:_

_— Что-то не так?_

_— Это слишком простое имя, — пояснил Коллинз. — Уж очень похоже на выдуманное… особенно для выдуманного._

_— Ты не поверишь, сколько настоящих Джонов Смитов ходит по свету, — усмехнулся Фарриер, и Коллинз поднял указательный палец:_

_— Вот именно! А вдруг там будет еще один?_

_— Тогда скажешь, что тебе нужен тот, что в форме летчика. Сомневаюсь, что в округе найдется еще один такой, — ответил Фарриер, лукаво блеснув глазами. Коллинз покачал головой, но Фарриер был прав — Джонов Смитов в эскадрилье, насколько ему было известно, не было._

Коллинз видел столько тонких мест в этом плане — начиная с того, что план вообще существовал. Он ведь, когда поделился с Фарриером желанием остаться с ним наедине в тишине и спокойствии, не имел в виду ничего такого — просто мечта, очень наивная в сложившейся ситуации и не требовавшая воплощения. Но Фарриер отнесся к случайно сказанному со всей серьезностью и умудрился снять номер в придорожной гостинице на вымышленное имя в один из совпавших увольнительных. Коллинз попытался предложить разделить стоимость, но Фарриер лишь махнул рукой. Он взял на себя организацию тайного — совсем как в шпионском романе — свидания полностью, Коллинзу оставалось лишь явиться в означенное время — и тревожиться, что что-то могло пойти не так. Что Джонов Смитов могло оказаться несколько, что персонал гостиницы мог что-то заподозрить о постояльце и его визитере и вызвать полицию, что кто-то из них мог наткнуться на знакомых по пути или уже на месте… Но вот он стоял перед дверью номер «6», за которой его ждал Фарриер, и все вероятные и невероятные неприятности, казалось, обошли их стороной. 

Коллинз перевел дух и вытер ладони о китель, мимоходом нащупав в кармане фляжку. Он малодушно подумал о том, чтобы отхлебнуть из нее виски, но Фарриер неминуемо учует запах, и он тогда точно сгорит от стыда. Так что не стоило. Может, предложить выпить позже? Впрочем, как уж пойдет. Коллинз глубоко вздохнул, одернул китель и постучал в дверь.

Фарриер открыл мгновенно, будто стоял и караулил около двери — хотя, может, так оно и было? Коллинз смущенно улыбнулся этой мысли и, прикусив губу, лукаво взглянул на Фарриера, пропустившего его в номер.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Фарриер низко и глухо, словно ему не хватало воздуха.

— Да, — кивнул в ответ Коллинз. У него за грудиной будто наливался огненный сгусток, обжигавший, спиравший дыхание, почти невыносимый. Фарриер щелкнул замком и подошел ближе.

— Говорил же, — ухмыльнулся он, коснулся тыльной стороной ладони щеки Коллинза, и тот закрыл глаза. Коллинзу и хотелось бы поспорить, но все «если бы» и «может быть» сгорели в бушевавшем внутри пламени, так что он просто потянулся навстречу ласке. 

Фарриер медленно вел руку ниже, и Коллинз оставлял невесомые поцелуи на его пальцах, касавшихся губ, и прикусил кончик указательного, осторожно, обводя языком. Фарриер выдохнул, низко, гортанно, и Коллинз распахнул глаза. Фарриер смотрел на него завороженно, под его взглядом Коллинз почувствовал себя одновременно уязвимым, выставленным напоказ — и невероятно ценным. Он вспыхнул, но поборол в себе желание отвести взгляд, продолжая смотреть Фарриеру прямо в потемневшие глаза. Фарриер коснулся влажным кончиком пальца его нижней губы, затем подбородка, оставляя тень прохлады на коже, и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Коллинз ответил на этот поцелуй, обстоятельный и неторопливый, устроив ладонь на шее Фарриера, большим пальцем поглаживая нежную кожу возле уха. Фарриер целовал его так, будто все время мира было у них в руках.

Коллинз не заметил, как Фарриер принялся раздевать его — только бряцнула о пол пряжка ремня. Коллинз улыбнулся и с легким сожалением оторвался от полных губ, огладил широкие плечи и ослабил узел галстука Фарриера, пока тот споро расправлялся с пуговицами на его кителе. Фарриер скользнул ладонями под полы кителя, мимолетно лаская грудь и плечи Коллинза, аккуратно снял его и отбросил на кресло к своему. Увлекая Коллинза за собой, Фарриер отступил к кровати и опустился на матрас. Его лицо оказалось на уровне паха Коллинза, и он прижался к нему лицом, притягивая Коллинза за бедра. Коллинз тихо охнул и опустил руку на голову Фарриеру, поглаживая и взъерошивая коротко стриженые волосы. Он чувствовал горячее дыхание Фарриера и то, как он терся носом и щекой о ткань брюк — такую тонкую, что он чувствовал каждый выдох и каждое касание, но в то же время чудовищно плотную, не позволявшую ощутить прикосновения в полной мере. Фарриер, будто услышав его разочарованную мысль, отстранился и взялся за пояс, расстегнул брюки и стянул их вниз вместе с бельем. Коллинз неловко переступил, выбираясь одновременно из ботинок, носков и скомканных брюк, и непременно бы упал, не схватись он за плечи Фарриера — и если бы Фарриер не удержал его за бедра. Коллинз смущенно улыбнулся, отодвигая ногой одежду подальше, и когда снова встал уверенно и ровно, Фарриер поймал губами головку его члена и вобрал его внутрь.

— Го-осподи, — простонал Коллинз, зажмурившись и невольно вцепляясь в плечи Фарриера сильнее. Тот усмехнулся, и дрожь его груди отдалась эхом в члене Коллинза. Фарриер поглаживал его бедра и живот, забираясь под рубашку, прихватывал ладонями ягодицы и скользил губами к основанию члена и обратно, дразняще касаясь кончиком языка головки. Огненный сгусток, прежде скрывавшийся за грудиной, спускался ниже и остановился меж бедер, требуя разрешения. Коллинз пытался дышать глубже и размеренней, но приближался к краю быстрее, чем ему хотелось бы. Не для того Фарриер выстраивал этот план, чтобы он постыдно кончил в первые же десять минут, даже не успев раздеться. Коллинз положил ладонь Фарриеру на щеку, заставляя отстраниться.

— Что-то не так? — нахмурился тот, глядя снизу вверх.

— Все так, — улыбнулся Коллинз, разглаживая большим пальцем морщинку на его лбу. — Даже слишком. — Коллинз толкнул его, заставляя лечь поперек кровати, и уселся сверху. — Восхитительно, — выдохнул он и поцеловал Фарриера в губы. — Потрясающе, — чмокнул его в подбородок и принялся распутывать галстук. — Настолько, что ещё немного — и я бы не выдержал.

Фарриер довольно усмехнулся и устроил руки у него под рубашкой, поглаживая бока и спину. Коллинз разделался с его галстуком и взялся за рубашку, расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей и покрывая поцелуями каждый открывавшийся дюйм кожи. Он ласкал его плечи, грудь и живот, губами и ладонями очерчивая сплетения мышц. Фарриер приподнялся, снимая с себя рубашку, и Коллинз кончиками пальцев коснулся напряженного пресса. Фарриер был сильным, крепким, мощным, словно выросшим на воле диким зверем, и, стягивая через голову собственную рубашку, Коллинз вдруг почувствовал себя угловатым и нескладным в сравнении с ним. Кожа да кости. Но Фарриер одарил его восхищенным взглядом и притянул к себе, целуя плечи и ключицы, лаская спину, что Коллинз быстро об этом позабыл. 

Слитным движением Фарриер уронил Коллинза на бок и перекатился, оказавшись сверху и приникая к его губам. Коллинз выгнулся навстречу, потираясь о его брюки — грубо и почти больно, — упал обратно на матрас и потянулся к поясу брюк, вслепую расстегивая и запуская руки внутрь, одной обхватывая напряженный член, а второй вцепляясь в крепкую задницу. Фарриер одобрительно простонал ему в плечо и толкнулся в ладонь несколько раз, но после выскользнул из хватки и спустился ниже, влажными губами отметив маршрут на груди и животе Коллинза. Он неспешно целовал внутреннюю поверхность бедер, и Коллинз трепетал, готовый вспыхнуть и взорваться, и выдохнул:

— Трахни меня.

Фарриер поднял голову и удивленно взглянул на него:

— Что?

— Трахни меня, — повторил Коллинз, приподнимаясь на локтях и чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска. Фарриер наклонился к нему ближе и, нахмурившись, начал:

— Ты уже когда-нибудь…

— Да, — нетерпеливо прервал его Коллинз. — Именно потому и прошу.

Фарриер сосредоточенно кивнул и поцеловал его, затем отстранился и поднялся с кровати. Коллинза обдало холодом — но лишь на мгновение: Фарриер никуда не уходил, только добрался до своего кителя и вынул из кармана жестяную баночку. Коллинз забрался на кровать ближе к изголовью, укладывая голову на подушку. Фарриер вернулся и сел рядом, погладил его по щеке.

— Как ты хочешь? — спросил он, и Коллинз, смущаясь, подтянул к себе колени и раздвинул ноги.

— Так, — выдохнул он и добавил: — Хочу тебя видеть.

Фарриер покачал головой с неопределенным выражением, но устроился между его ног, отворачивая крышку. Коллинз закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он знал, что его ждет — немного дискомфорта и, если повезет, много удовольствия. Он пробовал, когда-то давно, казалось, в другой жизни, где небо было мирное, чистое и безмолвное — уже и не верилось, что так бывает. 

Фарриер очертил скользким пальцем проход и толкнулся внутрь. Коллинз распахнул глаза и медленно выдохнул, подаваясь навстречу. Фарриер выглядел хмурым и напряженным, и Коллинз коснулся его свободной ладони.

— Расслабься, — сказал он, и Фарриер произнес то же самое с ним в унисон. Коллинз тихо рассмеялся, и морщинки на лбу Фарриера разгладились. Коллинз толкнулся еще несколько раз, примериваясь к забытым ощущениям, и облизнул пересохшие губы. Фарриер убрал руку и, щедро смазав член, навис над Коллинзом. Коллинз огладил его плечи и улыбнулся, подтягивая колени ближе к груди. Фарриер поднял брови. Коллинз кивнул. 

Фарриер погружался в него медленно, слишком медленно и осторожно, что Коллинз, прикусив губу и нетерпеливо подаваясь навстречу, потянулся к его ягодицам, обхватывая и направляя. Он хотел больше, быстрее, резче — и Фарриер поддался, аккуратно наращивая темп и сосредоточенно вглядываясь в лицо Коллинзу, чуть меняя угол, в поисках той точки, где...

— Ох! — выдохнул Коллинз и невольно обвил Фарриера ногами вокруг пояса. Тот повторил движение, Коллинз вцепился в его спину, выгибаясь навстречу, и Фарриер будто с цепи сорвался, толкаясь часто и коротко, и Коллинз совсем потерялся в расходившемся меж бедер жаре, в тяжелом дыхании Фарриера над ухом, в его запахе, горячем, тягучем, окутавшем его целиком, в ощущении его повлажневшей от пота спины под ладонями. Он рассеяно сунул руку между их телами, сжимая свой налившийся член, и ладонь Фарриера обхватила его ладонь, сжимая крепче. Тот был близок, Коллинз чувствовал — и сам он был на грани, поэтому коротко скользнул по головке раз, другой, третий, и кончил, сжимаясь вокруг члена Фарриера, и тот излился следом, запрокинув голову и приглушенно застонав. 

Коллинз бессильно вытянул совершенно ватные ноги, и Фарриер выскользнул из него и лег на спину рядом. Коллинз лениво повернул голову. Фарриер смотрел на него, улыбаясь, но в глазах его почему-то сквозила грусть. Коллинз нахмурился:

— Ты ведь… не жалеешь?

— Нет, — ответил Фарриер, протягивая руку и отводя в сторону челку, упавшую на глаза Коллинзу. — Конечно, нет. Только…

Он умолк, сведя брови и устремив задумчивый взгляд в окно. Коллинз вздохнул и сжал его ладонь. Фарриер сжал пальцы в ответ, потянулся и поцеловал Коллинза в лоб.

— Я сейчас, — сказал он, поднимаясь с кровати, и скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты. За стеной зашумела вода, и Коллинз закрыл глаза, возвращаясь в памяти к ощущениям, запахам, звукам, но из головы не шел хмурый взгляд Фарриера. 

— Держи, — Фарриер, усаживаясь рядом, протянул ему влажное гостиничное полотенце, и Коллинз благодарно взял его и вытер испачканный подсыхавшим семенем живот. Он оставил грязное полотенце на тумбочке возле кровати и повернулся к Фарриеру.

— У нас еще есть время, — тихо сказал он, касаясь плеча Фарриера, и тот кивнул и обнял его.

— У нас есть время.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 «Фонарь» — остекление кабины  [назад]  
> 


End file.
